


Retribution

by Somewhat_Inspired



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Bad Poetry, Fizzle, Original Fiction, Poetry, Social Justice, The Rapture (Christianity), Written for a Class, this is why I need my meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Inspired/pseuds/Somewhat_Inspired
Summary: This is what happens when I write stuff while upset. Sheesh. (Please don't hurt me.)





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I write stuff while upset. Sheesh. (Please don't hurt me.)

I can hear your laughter drifting on down,

Down from where you sit with your throne and your crown.

 

“What’s wrong,” you jeer, “Where did all that faith go?

Then again, it was always a bravado.”

 

You claim to be joking, but we both know you lie;

Just admit already that you love to hear me cry.

 

How are we supposed to return such bitter hate with love?

Help me, Lord, lest I join you up above!

 

There is no true peace and little choice,

No justice for those without a voice.

 

Those who stray from the idealized route

Can only watch as they all get singled out.

 

You claim that we are the oppressive ones,

Yet dare to feel pleasure when our blood runs.

 

You secretly rejoice when you see us stumble,

And strive to see the day that we might crumble.

 

But know that someday the tables will turn

And no longer shall we be the ones to **_BURN._ **


End file.
